


Thankful for you

by WilSon98



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon98/pseuds/WilSon98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came to me and stuck in my head so I decided to post it. What it be like on thanksgiving day with Will and Sonny and their families together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for you

Sonny woke up early and gave a big stretch. He turned around and hugged the body next to his. Every morning he wakes up to go to work, the first thing he does is wrap his arms around him and whisper in his ear that he loves him. Then he would walk in to check on Arianna and do the same. 

He knew that not every relationship is black and white and nor is it perfect. But to him everything is perfect. They may have a few glitches in their relationship, but it's worth fighting for. Sonny noted a few things in his mind to write down as a new year resolution. 

Suddenly, his arm started to move. Will turned over to find Sonny lying next to him with his eyes opened and a smile appearing on his face.   
"Morning."

"Morning." Will leaned towards him more and kissed him. 

"You sleep okay?" 

"Yes I did." He cuddled in deeper with Sonny. But before he got comfortable, Arianna's cries got their attention. 

Will woke up first and got dressed and checked on her. Sonny woke up next and made breakfast. As soon as Will came into the kitchen, Sonny had the bottle ready in seconds. Gabi woke up next to the smell of coffee. 

"Wow Sonny. You make some strong coffee." 

"I'm not usually a coffee drinker in the morning, but it keeps me awake when I need it." 

"Yeah. I definitely needed this." She laughed as she poured herself a cup. The four of them did their daily routine together and went their own ways in the afternoon.

That afternoon Sonny and Will spent the time walking around the square admiring other people and couples together. It was that time of year where the leaves were falling and Christmas was around the corner. 

Everyone was busying themselves with a lot of things. Doing what needed to be done, buying thing that needed to be bought, and making lists or important calls to important people. Or rather just relatives who were outside of town to make a visit.

Looking at Sonny from the corner of his eyes, he could see how his deep chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness. And the way he looked and played with Arianna, words couldn't begin to express how happy he was. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonny noticed Will staring.

"What?" He said with a smile forming.

"Nothing." 

"No. There's obviously something. Tell me." 

"You're going to think its dumb. But I'll tell you later anyways." 

"Anything you say is never dumb." They both laughed as they walked to a nearby table. Sonny held on to Will's hand from on top of the table as they sat across from each other and stared in to his beautiful blues. 

They each had the same thought about each other, but for some reason neither of them wanted to say anything. It seemed as though time stood still for them. A voice from behind them interrupted their thoughts.

"Sonny!"

"Hey mom." 

"Hi Will." 

"Hi Mrs. Kiriakis." 

"How are you two doing. I should say three actually. How are you doing baby girl." Adrienne knelt down to her and saw her smile. 

"We're doing great mom."

"Oh Will, she looks just like you. She's adorable." Sonny looked at Will with an expression that almost said that she's up to something. She grabbed a chair nearby and sat next to Sonny.

"So, how is everything going between the three of you? I hope everything is good."

"Everything is great mom. Wonderful actually. I have the most amazing guy in my life and his beautiful baby girl. And Gabi is great. We're all getting along like nothing ever happened." Will squeezed his hand tight and Sonny did the same. She could tell where this was leading to. She held on to his other arm.

"Look at me Sonny, I love you. And I want you to know that. I'm not just doing this for you, but I'm also doing this for myself. And I would be honoured for the four of you to come to the mansion for thanksgiving dinner. I made your favourite.   
And Will, I'm hoping that you have forgiven me. I invited Sami and EJ and their kids for dinner as well. My offer still stands if you still want to come. I'm willing to put everything behind me and start fresh." She leaned over to Sonny and kissed his cheek and left. 

"Wow." Sonny said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." 

"So what do you say? Then we can spend the evening at the Horton house for deserts like you have planned. And then later, maybe we can spend the rest alone." Will made an expressive look trying to think about it.

"Okay." He said with a grin on his face and he met Sonny halfway for a kiss. 

It was around five when they made it to the mansion. A thanksgiving wreath hung on the door as they walked in. They walked into the den where it was filled with family members.

"Sonny, Will, you both made it. I'm glad. Where's Gabi?"

"Oh uh, she wanted to spend time with Rafe. Bet she sends her thanks." Will replied. Maggie made her way over to Will from across the room and hugged him tight. 

"Oh I missed you." 

"I missed you too aunt Maggie." She looked from him to Sonny who was holding Arianna.   
"You are so adorable." 

"Awe, thanks aunt Maggie." Sonny laughed. 

"I was actually talking to this cutie. But I think that you are too. The three of you together are adorable." 

"Thank you aunt Maggie." Will said. Sonny walked over to where his dad and his uncle Vic were standing. He saw three other people beside them but didn't recognize them until he got close. 

"Oh my god. It can't be. My little bro. Come here." 

"You still got jokes." Sonny laughed at Alex. 

"Oh come on. I'm trying to lighten the mood. At least dad is laughing at my jokes. I'm not sure about uncle Vic though." 

"You know I have my reasons. Besides, you can do better than that lady of yours." He said and made his way toward Maggie.

"Oh you got told. Actually she is kind of hot from here. But not my type. My type is actually right there." He said pointing towards Will who looked kind of lost as Arianna was taken from him. 

In that instant, it was as if Sonny saw Will for the first time. And his reasons for being with him and for loving him this much. He can see why Will had those doubts and insecurities before. Will, then sought out his beautiful brown eyes and walked up to them.

"So you are the one that Sonny is always talking about." 

"The one and only. You must be Alex then, Joey and Victor." Will pointed them out in the right order.

"So what exactly does Sonny say about me?" Sonny blushed a little.

"You don't want to know." 

"Oh come on." 

"Seriously. You would get a sweet tooth from this guy. He would constantly talk about how much he loves you, and how happy he is." 

"Awe. Thanks Sonny." 

"Your welcome." He gave him a kiss. Before either of them said anything else, Maggie interrupted everyone saying that dinner was ready. They all made their way to the dining room with Sonny and Will behind. Will then felt a small brush on his shoulder and turned around to see his mom.

"Mom, you made it. I didn't think you would come." 

"Yeah well, I figured it would do some good." EJ and the kids came behind and Lucas came behind him as well. Will greeted him happily and couldn't contain it. 

They all were all seated accordingly. Will sat beside Sonny holding his hand under the table as they were sitting across from his parents. Half of his wishes were coming true; spending his first thanksgiving with his boyfriend and Arianna Grace sitting beside Will happily babbling. Will brushed off a small tear that was forming under his eyes.

"You okay Will?" Sonny whispered.

"I am more than okay." He gave him his biggest smile. As everyone was gathering food in their plates, they were all mingling with one another, happy that there hasn't been a disastrous day for two whole days. Which was pretty rare, for either side of the family that is.   
The thanksgiving dinner consisted of the Brady's, and the Kiriakis's. A few members from the Horton's and the Dimera's. The dinner was nothing short of amazing. Maggie then had clinked her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone. Now that we're here and almost ready to eat, I would like to make a toast to family. The wonders of a family and the happiness it brings. And I am very thankful for that. I am also thankful for having most of you here to share this wonderful celebration." Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. 

Starting from the head of the table where Maggie was sitting next to Victor, everyone said their thanks. And they all said what they have been wanting to say to each other that they wouldn't have said. When it came to Sonny's turn, he got and fade everyone, but mostly towards Will.

"Wow. First off, I am very thankful to my family. With all the love and support I can get from that, it means so much. Secondly, I am thankful that my brothers have finally made it. Glad you came.   
And last but not least, I am thankful for Will. I am thankful for being his best friend and his boyfriend. He has given me more than I could ever ask for and I am thankful for that. And for being a part of his daughter's life. I am thankful for the amazing adventure that he has given me and I can't wait to go further with you." Half the table was filled with tears. Then it was Will's turn.

"I don't think I could top that." They all laughed and wiped a few tears away.

"Um, I am thankful for being here. And to be sharing this wonderful dinner. I am thankful for you Justin for helping my mom when she needed it. To me, you are my hero as well as hers. It means so much to me.  
I am thankful for my mom finally out of jail and at home and spending her time with her kids and my daughter. And I am also thankful for being with Sonny. I am thankful for his friendship, and for him always being there for me. And I am thankful for Sonny coming into my life, and I can't wait to go down this journey with you in my life." More tears came as well.  
After all the thank you's, dinner had started. It was a wonderful dinner that everybody couldn't get over. They all had a wonderful time. It was after the dinner when they made their way to the Horton house for deserts. This time, Sonny carried Arianna in his arms as they made their way happily. 

A few hours later of filling and stuffing their mouths with sweets and laughter ringing through the house and drinks being drank, that it was time to head home. Arianna was fast asleep in Sonny's arms as they made their way. 

After setting her in her bed and kissing her to sleep, they made their way to their bedroom.   
"That was fun."

"It was. Your speech was the best one." 

"I don't think I was able to top yours Sonny." 

"Okay, how about this. Our speech was amazing."

"It was." They were already under the covers ready to fall asleep. Sonny whispered in Will's ears before he fell asleep.

"I'm thankful for you. I love you." He kissed him and wrapped his arms around him and found his way to Will and Ariannna in his dreams.


End file.
